Recent work from our group and others has provided a wealth of information regarding the genetic makeup of lymphomas and other tumors. However, it is unclear how these genetic mutations actually cause the disease and the degree to which they are associated with known biological processes and outcome. In this proposal, we seek to study how different genetic mutations are associated with known lymphoma phenotypes and the context-dependent roles of genetic mutations.